


The Sex God: Harry Potter The Baby Maker

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Lily, Andy (with Nymphadora), and Alice get together with a pregnant Selene to work on this Prophecy, that does not seem complete. Albus is an ass, not telling everything. The three come up with a Ritual, using Family Magics, Runes, Bloodline Magic, & Sacrificial Magic. None of the participants can die as long as the corresponding two still live. Their lives cannot be permanently physically damaged. They set up the two runic circles. One at the Potters, one at the Longbottoms. Selene uses her seer ability to guide them in the first circle. It was perfectly planned and almost perfectly executed...Almost...





	1. Harry, The Sex God Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.
> 
> The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. 
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.
> 
> I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I need to fill it in, a lot more. Have a few twists, but nothing worth the time right now.

Lily had spent three months going over the spells, runes, and rituals. Lily had triple checked the Arithmancy. She had quadruple checked the Blood Seals and the Enchantment. She went over the activation Spell for the Runic circle and individual Runes to power the Ritual.

Lily thinks as she finishes. If Severus had not told her of the prophecy, he overheard. The time wasted. "Alice" Wunder Longbottom, "Andy" Caitlyn Tonks, Pandora "Selene" Lovegood, and her; together with all four family tomes, Family Magic, and research; came up with an idea.

The Summer Solstice was in two days. Tomorrow the Runic circle; During the Solstice doing the enchantment, Runes, and Family Magics. Then as the evening sun sets the ritual. Then the sacrifices whenever the attack happens. James or Frank will die to ensure Harry and Neville live. Unborn Luna and Nymphadora will be the linchpins between the two.

Harry would live, even if it cost her and James's life; and maybe the other twos. Selene did say that in all likelihood all four of us might die, but it does not seem to be a major line. The betrothal contracts for in case it happens are at Gringotts. Whichever one of the boys, the girls want, they will get; even if the same boy.

Killing Voldy Shorts and letting the four have a great life, would be worth all our lives. Harry sits like the good boy he is. I had just fed him. My nipples feel abused, used, and great. No one noticed the two flies procreating, during the ritual; on Harry, in the circle.

It was time for the first part. His first Birthday. Neville's had gone perfectly. The ritual is going exactly as made. I made myself cum, beyond belief. Added Alice's, Andy's, and Selene's cum and blood. Harry did not cry, when I made a small cut on his penis. Then drew out semen from his balls. Neville had cried, as it hurts; since they are not old enough to procreate. I used the mixture with his blood to carve out, the seven runes. The ritual seemed to go perfect. So why was I nervous.

The enchantment was carved with the required runes into the seven spots on his body. Again, he did not cry out. He is such a great boy. I just love him to death. Then we used Dora's blood to seal the seven runes and to wash him, of the blood. Exactly the way we did Neville yesterday. Everything seemed to go off perfectly. He even laughed and giggled.

That stupid mosquito was the only thing, making it not perfect. I did not realise, that it had sucked Harry's, then my blood; when I killed it.

The next part, the Summer Solstice. We repeated both rituals in between the two of Harrys for Neville. It was a good thing there is over an hour between our places. So the setting sun for one was the same setting sun for the other.

Months pass, Lily still looked for other ways. Selene has Luna OK. She says that something was added to the Ritual. It took us looking thru the Pensive, to see me killing the Mosquito. Then the two flies leaping off Harry. Harry killing them by clapping. So a little pre-done death. That eliminates the line where all four of us die.

The last part was today, at noon. The part I researched by myself. The part that may damn me. All Hollows Eve, if I do this, Harry will never be normal. But if I don't do this, he might still die.

The Elves will love him, the others will also. But if he collects to many, he will start to make other races. If he is smart enough... Hmmm... Or has one smart one to guide him... I will have to die in this body or if James is dead; Harry will be my life... She calls the Elves one by one, till the only ones left are ones with under aged, elven children and pregnant ones.

Happy Halloween, she whispers to herself. The ones with children are done. She feels dirty on her soul; she is forgetting something, but Harry is the most important person in the world. She feels the magic sucking at her soul.

I joined James on the other side. But I did not seem to be all the way dead. That mutt screwed up. Then that senile old fart... Grrrr... My poor baby.

Severus digging up my body that still partially lived was sickening. It told me that I was an obsession to him. That everything he did was to have me, after James died. By cutting off my hair and what he did was offensive. My head of hair is shaved. My body abused!

After three days of not breathing, my body took a breath. The first Elf had died. I continued to breath once every hour. I was happy he could no longer use my body, as a shield would appear to stop anything from entering it.

The poor girls, the babies he put in them. Then removing their memories and setting them free after six months. His doing it over and over. Three to five young girls each month.

I realised the children were not mine, but due to the new formula he created, they were genetically part mine. The Full-Polyjuice was not 100%; only about 40% DNA wise. So the children would be all three of ours. Severus's, the girl's and mine; oh my. The effects lasted for the baby, forever. For the girl, a day of rapes.

Something about this, something about before I married James. Was interfering with my waking up. It was also interfering with me in the afterlife, as I was not all the way dead. So having one breath per hour aged me very little. 23,040 breaths per day on an average person. My breathing once per hour. So every 960 days I aged one day. So 2.63 years, I aged one day.

James the last Potter, descended of the four founders, was also descended of Merlin. He had used his Head of House Magic to enslave Lily Marie Evans. Charlus had given James the power of the Peverell house, while holding the Potter one.

Not knowing Lily was also descended from Merlin on the Squib side. She was bound to the Head of House Peverell from the magic. Her love of her child, Harry; made it permanent. As Harry was now heir to House Peverell.

Charlus and Dorea dying from supposed Dragon Pox, sealed all the magic, to do with the Potters, to Harry! The rest is history, for the frying pan almost killing him. The tumbles down the stairs and beatings in the basement. The starvation, the hair cut. The "Harry Hunting".

Dummydore binding Harry's Magic, not once, not twice; but thrice, due to what happens at the Dursley's. Dumb As A Door, still not understanding how Harry keeps breaking the bindings. His not knowing of the sacrifice of the poor Elves, every time.

The blood wards still working perfectly as she, Lily and the Elves loved him and they were not dead.

The day Selene joined her, was a shock. She is sure that something went wrong. Nymphadora and Luna seem to be soul bonded to Harry. Her and I spent days of the after life; going over the Arithmancy, Enchantment, Runes, and finally the Rituals that I used, beyond what was done with Neville.

She found out what happened to Frank and Alice; only because they were tied to the Enchantment. They both stayed there looking at it all. Something was off. Alice should not have been cursed into insanity. It had to be a spell, keeping her down. Frank might be permanently gone, as he absorbed so many of the spells to protect Alice and Neville. Bellatrix taking Neville into another room.

The problem was both of us could only watch anyone involved in the Rituals we were involved in, with in the Enchantment. The deaths of the House Elves from Vernon "killing" Harry, losing their life forces to save him. While we could watch Luna, even though she was supposed to not be tied in. I could also watch my body.

She watched over Harry, saw that the old Geezer was letting the part Horcrux gain a hold. The poor elves dying from the Horcrux drawing their power, instead of Harry's. That was when they both realized that it was Albus that really betrayed them.

Selene had been trying to get custody of Harry. Andy was helping her. Her death was so unexpected that they looked through her memories and saw a wand out of the corner of her eye. Then the explosion and the shield forming around Luna, protecting her.

They watched Hagrid go to Diagon Alley; the Goblin coming to Hagrid and Harry; taking them to his station. They both knew that was not right. They saw what happened and hated Dummydore even more.

They watched Harry save the girl from the Troll. The life debt and her bonding. Selene squealed as they realized that there were now three girls bound to Harry. She was pissed to see poor Neville, still not get any happiness; except for his plants.

The stone being hidden by Albus, so he could study it. They recognised it was not the real stone. It was driving Albus the shit, crazy. They both studied it and realised how to create a true one. It was sick, to see how it was made. It needed things similar to making a Horcrux!

They saw Dumb As A Door compulse and charm poor Dora. Then Remus, as he was going to talk to Harry. Now that the supposed wards would not stop him.

NEXT CHAPTER: LILY IS PISSED AND WORKING UNDER COVER!

I know there is a grammar/spelling error when/then; but now trying to find it while editing, can't!


	2. The Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still plan on expanding the two chapters of this story to five or six. Will move some to this chapter from the first and finish the third. Hopefully today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling, her associates, anyone who paid for use of the Harry Potter Universe. etc. etc. et al. No money made; this was for fun.
> 
> I am doing this as a story, instead of a one shot; as I did in Fanfiction.

Flashback to Dumb As A Door telling them the prophecy. Word for word as Severus had.

Lily was frantic after Dummydore told them about the prophecy. James told her they would just hide. Lily wanted to flee to America with Harry. James invoked the Marriage Magic. She and Harry were stuck here. But then, the smartest witch, since Rowena Ravenclaw; had several ideas.

First: She was stuck, but Harry was not. Second: The Mariage Magic only enslaved her, while James was alive. Third: Harry would need lots of help, in the future, especially if they died. Fourth: She could do contingency planning, without telling him, the bastard.

End Flashback!

No one recognised it, but by being bitten with the ultimate venom; then given the tears, the ultimate healing; that Harry was no longer "pure" human. Freeing Dobby, allowed the power and genetics to absorb into him from the prior blood.

The stupidity of the teachers and most of the students. The Basilisk, the feelings Harry was having; while Hermione was petrified. Then finding Luna walking starkers. The feelings he had for her. To protect her. The Enchantment accelerating all his and her feelings!

Forward to Summer after second year!

The combined souls of "Hogwarts"; allowed "her" to be able to sense Harry as hers. She told Dobby to help Harry go to Gringotts and get a blood inheritance Ritual done; for his greater good, not the greater good that long whiskers wanted.

Ginny was becoming worse, but also better. The bond had been corrupted, due to Tom. She fixates on Neville. Harry helping him understand his wand; is his living Dads; not his, so gets a new one.

End Forward and now Flashback:

How to get rid of James, without invoking the Marriage Magic. Or how to get away, after he dies. I have to save Harry.

She studied this one in the Potter library. She went with the most ancient magics. She found, several things for Harry and her. Magics that her Muggle upbringing were telling her no, but one look at Harry... She used the Ward/Ritual room. Her soul cried out, about using the Elves like that. She would ask each one, first.

She used the magic that enslaved the Elves. Praying for forgiveness. She did ask all the non pregnant and without children, if they would give their lives to protect Harry. All of them answered in the positive. 

End Flashback! Post Chamber, Pior Mandrakes used.

Hermione was having an incredible dream, where she had a book of magic from Merlin. "Well Hermione, would you have the book, or would you have Harry." "I would love the book, but nothing could replace my Harry!" "Even if you had to share him?" "What do you mean?" "If he were about to invoke a major ritual to help him live with all that happens to him; but would have to marry seven girls, would you be one of them?" Hermione thought of life without Harry. "Yes I would!" "Very well, read Merlin's book, wife of Harrold "Harry" James Potter!" 

"Luna is in her mind, thinking of how she could find, all the creatures, she knows are real. "Well child, would you wish this info and a clear mind, or Harry?" Luna answered with no hesitation, "Harry!" "Would you share him with six others?"

Luna got down on her knees, like a slave girl of Gor. "Yes Goddess, I would share with all Britain, to be with my Harry!" "Very well, wife and future seer! Look closely as your mind is fixed and you know where these creatures are from."

Ginny is dreaming, about her being queen, with Harry and four other guys feeding her grapes. "So Lady Guinevere, is this what you wish, or would you share Harry among you and six others, if your four would die otherwise." "Ha Ha. As long as I have the wealth, fame, and privilege, I would throw him at the others, so I could be with my loves. Dean, Draco, Terry, and Smith." " Yes I think you should be with them." 

Harry is dreaming he is talking to a young woman, about Tonks age. It is in that strange room on the seventh floor he found with Luna the other day. "So Harry, if you could have any woman you want, or better yet, any seven women, who would love you, want to be family with you, and could even be fictional, who would you want!"

Hmmm… "Hermione, he sees the dream." "A very good choice." "Luna!" He sees her dream. "Another excellent choice!" "Ginny?" He sees her dream. "Two out of three is not bad, Harry!" Tears stream down his cheeks, while a sleep. "You had to see, to shake off the potions Ron has been feeding you, for his mother and sister, this summer. So with this knowledge, who else, even if dead!"

" Mum and Dora Tonks!" "And?" "My godmother Alice, healed!" "And?" "Su Li, as she helped Luna against those scum from Slytherin." "And?" "You said even fictional; then Honor Harrington. Because she is loyal, righteous, and deserves some happiness hopefully, from the bad she has had." "Let me see… Yes, in several timelines, she can be pulled; and nothing will change in a major way."

"Several timelines?" "Oh my darling young man! You deserve much from what happened, has been done to you and yours. And what is still to come!"

Hogwarts whispers to herself, at last. A man that will be honorable, kind, loving, and do what is necessary to protect what is his. The Portal Room, will work. He needs more than seven, ten with him, will form a Coven!

The next day there was a heated discussion; about of all things, history. After Binns talked about the Offer to Sire, Family Magic, Betrothals, and Marriage Contracts. They were definitely an eye opener for all of them. It was also strange that their class was the only one to get that info.

"This all sounds about as romantic as breeding bulldogs," Harry moaned. Su and Luna shrugged. "I wouldn't put it quite that way, but in essence, that's exactly what they're doing." Harry groaned. "I've heard about those. I thought they were only used among muggle royalty, back like a million years ago.

"Nope," Luna dashed Harry's hopes with a dire cheerfulness. "Betrothals are still commonplace among the pure-blooded. It wouldn't surprise me if several of our classmates are betrothed."

"Malfoy and Parkinson, Bulstrode and Nott;" said Su. Harry made a face. "Millicent and Theodore? Yuck." But do these girls even have a choice?" Su frowned a little.

"Then on the other hand, they can just marry you directly at that point if they've a mind to." Luna gave the overwhelmed Harry, with her most flirtatious smile.

Su continued with: "Honestly, no. Until they are of age in their home country; they are technically the property of the Patriarch, or Lord, or Head of their family. So until they are sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, or twenty; their Patriarch can legally demand this of them. Once they are of age, or have been married; they do have the choice to cooperate or not".

Padma had just been nodding her head in agreement. "It is true, that is how the old families of India work also."

Luna shrugged. "In our generation, there aren't all that many pure blood witches for those families who think along those lines. Not that the Weasleys, Potters, or Longbottoms ever particularly cared."

"Oh, I was afraid for a moment. I thought you were going to tell me that I'd been betrothed when I was a baby." Luna looked at Harry; "you were! But it was by your mum!" Harry was rendered momentarily speechless.

Luna moved her chair closer to him and casually rested her hand on Harry's arm. Su appeared to be mildly surprised at Luna's actions. Harry sighed. "Okay, are there any other old pureblood traditions. Ones involving no choice?"

"Flesh golems have been outlawed for the past hundred years, so those aren't an issue anymore. So no need to really go into them." Su said, out loud.

"Harry", exclaimed Katie. She had been getting more upset; as Luna and Su had talked to her, Harry, and Tracey. "Why are you not more upset, Harry?" "Wellll..." Harry looked around, then asked for a vow from the girls, to not talk about what he would say with anyone outside the current group or Hermione. They all looked at each other. Luna jumped in with the vow as said, with no second thought.

Padma and Tracey said that they would not talk about who was in the group, nor directly about what was said. Padma said her and Parvati talked to much otherwise. Tracey said that Daphnae and her sister had each others backs. Katie followed it with the vow, with Su looking at Harry. Su added to keep Harry's secrets. Luna added that right after! They looked at each other and smiled!

I now it is a F***ing cliff hanger. Need to take a nap, then coordinate with the next chapter!


	3. Gringotts And Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Averaging about 1500 words a chapter!

Harry, as well as all the girls tossed up silencing charms of different types around the table in the back corner, they always meet at.

"I've been having some very weird , strange, and off the wall dreams, since the Chamber of Secrets!" All of them hissed, said, or purred, in Lunas case. Whaaat! "I have had three dreams, a vision, and two day dreams. I'm saying it that way, because they felt like three different types of, hell sights!"

They all looked at him, then Luna described her dream. "You mean like that?" Harry was discombobulated. He croaked, "Yes. Did you have that the other night?" Luna looked thoughtful, instead of spacey as she normally did. "Yes, it was two nights ago."

The night after, last night in other words, was when I had my third dream. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes describing his dream. They were all very quiet. Su then said it is a Coven forming with you as Warlock, my Lord!

"Why are you calling me a Lord? I not a Malfart!" Padma, Su, and Tracey all snickered and answered in unison. "Because you are a Lord." Tracey was looking Gobsmacked. "You mean, you did not know that the Potters are and Ancient and Noble House?" Harry looked stunned, which was all the answer they needed. Katie did not look much different. But as flummoxed as he was, Harry saw a small smirk in Luna's face.

"Luna I want to talk to you, after everybody else goes!" She nodded with her head down. She no longer had the small smirk on her face, but a big smile.

Tracy said; "I need to talk to Daphne Greengrass about this magical Guardian, that should've told you everything about this. Su's thoughtful face was slightly different. "Everything they've said about you is true, isn't it? You live with Muggles only and Dumb As A Door is not taking care of you as he should, as be made himself your magical Guardian, after sealing the wills!"

Tacey came back with: "You need to go to a solicitor to find out what you can do to fix this. We will all help you, I believe even if your dream is true.

Harry held onto his anger, as great as it was. "What do you mean, sealed the wills!" Luna answered as they all sat back. "I was going to tell you after the group left. The Headmaster had your parents wills sealed to "protect you"; from vengeful Death Eaters. This happened, before your Godfather's arrest, your Godmother's spell damage, or your grandparents murders!"

Harry was stunned. He just sat there looking at Luna and then glanced at everybody else. Most of them did not know the particulars. But it is possible that each one knew something. Harry now knew he needed to find out about his family's history. Harry decided he needed Hermione. It was only a week away from the mandrake's being ready to be used, then three days for the potions.

Harry continues to fill them in about his dreams, the vision, and his first daydream. As he has already told him about the third dream. He leaves out the second daydream. His first dream happened when he fought Quirrelmort, the Dork Lord!

This dream (the first), showed a young woman somewhere between aged eighteen and twenty-five. She was bald and on a table in some dark secluded place. Straps held her down on her arms and legs. She was naked (he blushes here), and her legs were spread to the corners and her arms were held her side.

Harry's second dream was then told. It happened during the summer between his first and second year. It involved a strange orange cat. After describing it; most of them decided it must be a Kneazle or half Kneazle. He realises that Mrs. Figg has Kneazles, a magical cat. It somewhat pisses him off more.

And it seemed to be attacking or trying to eat Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. As Harry had already told everybody about the third dream which was last night. He then went on to the vision.

The older man, who looked like a vision of the younger; seemed to be somewhat inflexible. He gave off the same vibes that Vernon did.

This led to questions of who Vernon was. Also Su being very quiet about making sure, her Lord and Master was protected and revenged. Others made vows to themselves also.

The dad was casting spells on the son with a female Elf nearby. He was intensely preoccupied with his ranting; while presenting an appearance of respectability. He was dressed like Malfoy elder. He was a narrow, somewhat tall man; at least compared to Harry.

They all talked about that. Harry tried to sketch who it was, but could not. Luna whispered, "later" to Harry and Su. Katie heard it, but kept it to herself. Harry then lied about his first daydream. He made it out to be about the stone, not where it currently was. So they all knew that the philosopher's stone had been kept here, and Dummy had almost got many students killed. Especially if he had grabbed a student as a hostage!

This led to again, talking about solicitors and Susan Bones. Susan's aunt Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as it was called. Harry said they should all think about it. He was getting tired and still wanted to talk with Luna.

They seemed to all leave. Katie was watching from a bookshelf with an opening. Su was watching, using her martial arts skills to not be seen. Tracey was heading for Daphne. Padma for her twin sister.

Another cliffhanger. Remember, both of them know about the shared dream.


	4. Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have seven partial chapters.

Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon. If anyone has an idea of where they would like this story to go. Give me a comment. Not saying I will, but actually wish I had not so many stories, or ideas.

Ok. This is trying to explain what the story will entail. I just added several hundred words to the prior chapters, corrected some words, spelling, or grammar. The chapter of Ron gets his wishes, was supposed to be around chapter 175. But I decided this will be a short story. The first fifteen or so chapters, leading to age eleven, getting his letter. Then the next thirty five to about fifty chapters. 

I have a habit of making things too complex, so going to break up the chapters as stated. Then will try to do it by missions or subplots. Ron's wishes are taken from canon, maybe amplified a bit, but had it in the back of my mind. I honestly do not like Ron's character. I never liked Harry taking him back, but her story plot seemed to need it. 

Remember, this is a massive AU, trying to keep canon alive in the story, somewhat. The main plots will be there, just twisted a lot sometimes. Enjoy reading, Kudos and thoughts are welcome.

Disclaimer! FROM EdTheBeast IMPORTANT LOOK FOR NOTE BELOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyone needs can use! At this point, I’d like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I’ve read so many fics that I honestly can’t keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS IS BEING PUT ON HIATUS! I HAVE GONE OFF TRACK WHAT I PLANNED, LOST FOCUS. IF I DIE FROM THIS VIRUS (I'm in the high risk category- Diabetes, Heart Quad, Overweight); MY SON WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS ON HOLD.

Anyone needs can use! At this point, I’d like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I’ve read so many fics that I honestly can’t keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.

Notes:  
(See the end of the work for notes.)

I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."

I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.

The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.

This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.

I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.

I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes:  
Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!

CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.

Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Some of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.

Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to.

It is for free fun. I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before Example: {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}. Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my own non profit story.  
Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

It is for free fun. I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before Example: {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}. Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my own non profit story.  
Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.

I THINK I COVERED ALL DISCLAIMERS FROM MOST SITES. JUST IN CASE: I OWN NOTHING! I SEE NOTHING! I KNOW NOTHING! AS SGT. SCHULTZ SAID ON HOGANS HEROES. I MAKE NO MONEY JUST ENJOYMENT. I DON'T ASK FOR DONATIONS. SO READ, HAVE FUN, EVEN MAKE FUN OF WHAT I DO.


End file.
